As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are generally set-up and operated in specialized spaces called data centers. These data centers decrease costs of operating information handling systems by placing large amounts of equipment in one location, such that the equipment may share support systems. For example, one battery backup system may be set-up for a large amount of equipment. As another example, staff for administering the equipment may be shared between many pieces of equipment. However, there are still inefficiencies with conventional data centers that may be improved, particularly with regards to air handling and cooling an enclosed space within the data center.